Idyllic Rather: Departamento 69-18
by Shatara-Helle
Summary: .:No.6-Amoroso y Celoso:..:No.9-Simpatico y Desinteresado:..:No.1-Firme y Autosuficiente:..:No.8-Autoritario y sin Escrupulos:..: La descripsion perfecta para Toothless(Dorian Blackwell) el famoso matocilcista novato dueño de un pent-house en Lake Point Tower... Hiccup Haddock esta completamente deacuerdo con esto. Toothcup/AU/Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Idyllic Rather:**_

_**Departamento #69-18**_

_By_

_**.: Shatara-Hele :.**_

**.**

_**.: Capitulo 1 :.**_

_Lejana Nevisca __Dadivo Esplendor_

**.**

**High Park, Toronto – Canadá**

El sabía que llorar nada enmendaría, sabía que el dolor no desaparecería hasta que se comprometiera a olvidarlo y también sabía que nadie más que él era el culpable de su terquedad. Era pequeño, las persistentes manías de querer salir a jugar sin consentimiento alguno de su madre eran tan tentadoras y excitantes que sencillamente no fue capaz de ignorar; y ahora, justamente después de haberse dado un golpe en su tierno rostro lloraba con su diminuto diente de leche en mano. Qué cosas tan ilógicas de la vida.

-Tonto – se recriminó un poco más sereno – Si que eres un tonto – su mirada, rojiza de tanto llanto, se postró sobre los descoloridos arboles sin hojas de la vereda congelada pidiendo disculpas a la nada y reaccionó hasta captar una silueta acercarse a paso veloz; conforme más cerca más nítida se volvía revelando un infante de cabellera castaña y complexión curiosamente frágil con la calidez irradiando de su piel a pesar del apático ambiente. La mitad de su rostro era cubierto por una bufanda bermellón que el viento ondulaba y, aun así, la alegría era clara en sus ojos.

Al principio, el pequeño viajero dio paso largo ignorándolo, pero, tan solo metros adelante se vio inmóvil, como si reflexionara; solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que regresara dando saltitos hacia él a la orilla del camino. Se sentó sobre la nieve y su pequeña manita libero sus labios de la tela térmica.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunto curioso levantando su cabeza para verlo a los ojos, con el sólido silencio entre ambos nadie dijo nada -¿Por qué lloras?- el más pequeño acercó su rostro rozando ambas narices.

-No… no es nada – contestó alejándose con el ceño fruncido y un rosado pálido invadiendo sus mejillas. El infante de cabellera trigueña inclinó su cabeza con mirada confusa.

-¿Quieres explotar? – la pregunta llamó al instante su atención y tomó aquella cuestión como un acertijo para algún día disipar -¿Enserio quieres explotar? – las palabras por demás inocentes parecían no tener lógica.

-¿Eh? –

-Sí, mi mami dice que si no decimos lo que sentimos podemos explotar, ¡Como una bomba! Así… ¡Bum! – Sus manitas envueltas en guantes se alzaron por los aires simulando una explosión en miniatura que hace reír a ambos niños -¡Aja! –Emitió de nuevo con aun más emoción y satisfacción –También puedes sonreír, Too~thless – las mejillas del hombrecito mayor se atenuaron de un carmesí intenso y llevo su boca escondiéndola en los antebrazos.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué bonitos ojos! ¿De dónde los sacaste? –la vergüenza se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado remplazándola, una vez más, por una infinita duda en su cabeza.

-Mi mama… mi mama me los dio –contesto con un tono débil y tiritando de frío; el jovencito acólito adentro su mano en el interior de su abrigo marrón y se encontró con una chalina más que extendió amistoso al mayor crío.

-¿Tienes frio? –Pregunta retorica –Ten, póntela – ofreció con dulzura –Tiene mi nombre pero mientras estés calientito está bien, ¿No? –dudó por unos segundos, sin embargo, sintiendo la helada en los huesos se envolvió en ella, esta vez, sin vacilación.

-Gracias –dijo entre dientes.

-¡Por nada! –Contestó alegre mientras se volvía a poner de pie –Te lo dije, no explotaste… ¡Oh! Y ya. no. llores – le requirió remarcando cada punto con uno de sus delgados deditos -¡Adiós! –se despidió reanudando caminata inicial.

-Pero… ¡Tu bufanda…! – cayó en cuenta del error y extendió su mano para captar la atención del niño.

-Puedes devolvérmela después – dijo sin mas echándose a correr y sacudiendo su mano despidiéndose y desapareciendo entre la lejana nevisca.

_"Hiccup"_

**.**

**.**

**Illinois, Chicago – Estados Unidos **

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, aprovechando el airecillo fresco y calado proveniente del salino mar. Observó el libro entre sus manos y se aseguró de prolongarlo hasta el final de algún capitulo, dobló la hoja sin perder el seguimiento a su lectura y lo cerró con suavidad asegurándose de no maltratar cualquiera de sus facetas. Su vista fue sujeta por el redondel mecánico a sus espaldas que, a pesar de estar a metros de distancia, aun mantenía su impotente tamaño igualando su elegancia. Definitivamente una mañana en el Navy Pier es perfecta para iniciar el día con un positivo entusiasmo.

Un gruñido proveniente de su estomago le obligó a guardar su libro dentro del morral negro y se despidió de la tranquilidad que la gradilla de metal de brindó por unos esenciales minutos. Caminó tranquilo y seguro por el tablado del muelle echando el morral a su espalda y apresurando el paso recordando el hambre que le arrebato su quietud en primer lugar. Los rayos del sol cegaron sus ojos y una vivacidad inigualable envuelve su mente, ahora si estaba seguro de aprovechar sus vacaciones lo máximo posible. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sobre la acera esperando la aparición de un taxi que no estuviera enfrascado. Estiró su mano al captar el amarillo lustroso de un transporte vacio e hiso antesala para que este reparara en su seña; por fortuna el chofer se detuvo justo delante de él.

-Podría llevarme al #200 de la calle N. Lake Shore – Solicitó adentrándose en la parte trasera del automóvil y esperando respuesta del taxista el cual solo le dedico un simpático "Por supuesto". Movió la caja de cambios y piso el acelerador para iniciar el camino. El muchacho intentó evadir su hambre concentrándose en la ventanilla del taxi, así que apuntaló el codo en el borde interior y la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

El taxista contuvo el automóvil en un alto y la vista se limitó a un atascamiento de más transportes públicos; sin más elección, el joven alzo la mirada topándose con una enorme lona impresa ocupando la mitad superior de un edificio opacando la entrada a una tienda de ropa femenina, supuso que si alguien se detenía frente al edificación seria solamente para admirar el gran anuncio más que para echar un vistazo a las prendas de vestir.

"**Moto Gran Prix 2013 – Indiana**

**Indianápolis Motor Speedway**

**Patrocinador Oficial: Motos Yamaha y Monster Energy**

**Dorian Blackwell**"

La imagen impresa era, más bien, la fotografía de varios motociclistas sobre el circuito pavimentado de la pista. Quince corredores, los últimos por cierto, mantenían su imagen en ángulos desiguales conduciendo en la curva y otros cinco posicionados tan perfectamente que era como si hubieran tomado mas retratos y elegido el mejor de todos; ridículamente adonis. Supuso que el corredor en primera posición estaba vinculado con el seudónimo en medianas letras bajo el anuncio principal, y fue así porque, tanto el nombre, como los brillantes ojos tras la mica negra del casco, le eran prácticamente familiares.

El desgarbado taxista de ojos sabios y perfil cordial logro reconocer la sorpresa e inquietud en su cliente y opto por comenzar una plática amena con sus ocurrentes frases improvisadoras.

-Vaya que son intrépidos hoy en día, ¿No lo crees, muchacho? –perdido en su propio mundo no reaccionó hasta escuchar la pregunta formulada por el cochero. Confundido, fijo su rostro en el reflejo del espejo retrovisor para mirar a los ojos al hombre avejentado.

-¿Perdón? – fue lo único que salió de su boca y esperó a que el taxista volviera a pronunciar la misma frase apenado por su falta de atención.

-Esos jóvenes de la cartelera ¿No crees que arriesgan sus vidas con ese deporte extremo? - el auto arrancó de nueva cuenta entre todo el trafico dejando atrás el edificio de donde colgaba el llamativo anuncio de lona.

-Su-supongo… pero ya todo es extremo en estos días, ¿Sabe las habilidades que se necesitan para alcanzar el metro en la mañana? ¡Hasta podrían hacer juegos olímpicos en el subterráneo! – El cochero suelta una risa hogareña digna de un abuelo cariñoso. No iba a negar el comentario tan inteligente y por demás verdadero del muchacho.

-Para saber tales cosas necesitas ser digno de vivirlas día con día, dime muchacho ¿En que trabajas? – dudó por un segundo imaginando las consecuencias que la respuesta le traería; no era como si trabajara pero había que mantener sus precauciones – No te preocupes joven, no pienso hacer nada con la información, soy un anciano de orgullo- hablo burlo imaginando sus pensamientos –Pero parecías inquieto… solo pensaba en animarte –

-Lo siento, no era mi intención… - su cara se calentó por la vergüenza de ser atrapado con pensamientos tan poco consideradores –Yo aun no tengo trabajo- habló al fin –Solo estudio… pero ahora estoy de descanso, voy para la universidad – El chofer sonrió agradecido por la confianza.

-Bueno, te recomiendo termines una carrera para que no acabes como este viejo que no podría sacar adelante a otro miembro más en la familia – la sabia mirada se convirtió atreves del retrovisor en una alentadora y llena de esperanza; unos segundos después el auto se detuvo –Hemos llegado muchacho… serian tres dólares con treinta y ocho centavos – Rebusco en su morral y le entrego cuatro billetes en mano.

-Gracias, puede quedarse con el cambio – salió del automóvil arrastrando el morral y espero a darse la vuelta hasta perder de vista el amarillo de taxi. El olor húmedo de la orilla del lago llego a sus fosas nasales y supo de inmediato que estaba de regreso; se giro y encontró con una elegante estructura moderna cubierta por cristales de visión unilateral que reflejaban el azul claro del cielo y el blanco inmaculado de una que otra nube viajera sobre Chicago. Camino hacia la entrada del edificio pasando por debajo de una aureola hecha de mármol negro sustentada por columnas de latón pulido y rodeando el jardín circular al centro de la misma. A pesar de haber sido construida desde 1968, The Lake Point Tower mantenía la forma de una _"Y" _redondeada en cada uno de sus remates y ángulos convirtiéndola en una edificación con estilo original.

Espoleó la puerta de cristal transparente por la empuñadura plateada con más fuerza de la necesaria, considerando su estado físico, siendo delgado y débil no había mucho más que hacer. Al instante se encontró en el living; cuatro alfombras monocromáticas, dos cuadradas y dos rectangulares, cubrían el espacio suficiente para que en cada una fueran colocados cuatro sitiales acolchados beige son su respectiva mesa de centro cristalizada. En el techado del mismo lugar las lámparas eran conectadas por un diseño perpendicular a la entrada conformado por delgadas líneas negras sobresalientes del mismo. Se sintió trasportado al futuro con tan solo ver la imagen desde un punto lejano.

Se dirigió al despacho de jaspe negro y espero admirando el brillo de las letras plateadas que se descollaban del resto de la pared enyesada blanca. No fue hasta que escucho unos pesados pasos encaminarse hacia el living por uno de los pasillos interiores.

-…pero yo solo pedí un autógrafo… Do-¡Dorian! – El primero en revelarse fue un joven, tal vez mayor que él; el flequillo rubio obstruía la vista de sus deslumbrantes ojos azules. En una mano mantenía firme lo que parecía ser un minúsculo cuaderno con un bolígrafo ondeándolos como si fuesen banderas de paz; su cuello se torcía hacia el pasillo por donde había emergido con desesperación y siendo sostenido por Gobber, el administrador del condominio.

-Por si no te has enterado… tu ídolo es muy quisquilloso así que… será… mejor, que te vayas ahora – el ensancho hombre de bigote rubio luchaba contra los irremediables pucheros del que, según interpretó, como un fanático obsesionado; sus pies se enganchaban al piso de mármol con tal fuerza que hasta para Gobber le era complicado lidiar –Muchacho, te lo aseguro… no querrás luchar con el _"manager"_ -

-Pero, pero… ¡Dorian! – chillo una vez más antes de ser echado, literalmente, por la puerta del edificio. Se giro tan rápido como su letargo y sus pies se lo permitieron pero el administrador ya había cerrado la tranquera de vidrio amenazándolo de llamar a las autoridades; el joven no tuvo más que resignarse a irse del lugar sin autógrafo, y mucho menos dignidad. Gobber cambio su mueca a una sonrisa al verlo esperando en el despacho del living.

-Hola Gobber, ¿Problemas con los fanáticos? – el adulto bufó con molestia recordando los incidentes en esa semana. Aun siendo que el motociclista estrella apenas se había trasladado a ese lugar un par de noches atrás, tanto los descarados fotógrafos como los bizarros fanáticos ocuparon su recepción mucho, mucho antes.

-Ni me lo recuerdes Hiccup, me pondrás de mal humor. Desde que aquel chamaco del piso 69 llegó he tenido que sacar del edificio a cuatro paparazzi, siete fanáticos y cinco pervertidas fotógrafas, si… ¡Fotógrafas mujeres! – el muchacho recapacitó la anécdota con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿69? ¿En los pent-house? –Gobber asintió cruzándose de brazos - ¿Quién es? – el mayor pareció sorprendido por la pregunta tan inepta de Hiccup y abrió los ojos como si ese fuese el día perfecto para un fin del mundo. El joven, por su parte, no le encontró sentido a la reacción del recepcionista y lo miró con socarronería esperando una respuesta aceptable.

-Dorian – Hiccup no retiró sus ojos socarrones de Gobber aun teniendo la respuesta -¿Dorian Blackwell? ¿Motociclista estrella? ¿Novato en las carreras motoristas y próximo competidor en la Moto Grand Prix? – La imagen fugaz del cartelón enganchado al edificio cruzó su mente y recapacitó las palabras de Gobber. ¿Enserio un famoso corredor vivía en Lake Point Tower? No era que le molestara, más bien no creía posible que no tuviera la típica casa en las playas de Miami, como muchos engreídos adinerados poseían.

El sonido del vidrio en el portón llamo la intención de ambos; tres adolecentes parecían querer pasar desapercibido caminando encorvados y la vestimenta grisácea enfundada en sus cuerpos no ayudaba en ello. Sus ojos giraban una y otra vez como si se trataran de localizadores satelitales en busca de un criminal; con pasos rápidos y mirada al suelo siguieron su camino al interior de los pasillos como completos incompetentes. Hiccup sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Gobber, él resopló cansado del mismo cuento.

-Creo que mejor me voy, tienes trabajo – la jocosidad en sus palabras era tan evidente que prefirió salir volando del living para evitar malentendidos con el que, probablemente, puede vetarlo del edificio y abandonarlo en la calle sin remordimiento.

-¡Oh! Espera muchacho… - el joven se detuvo en seco esperando algún reclamo tan característico de Gobber al saberlo malhumorado; para sus extrañeza no fue así. Aspiró el aire un par de veces y con un movimiento rápido de sus piernas se dio media vuelta para encararlo; su panorama no paso de ser una superficie áspera beige rozando su nariz –¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – suspiro con pesadez y resignado extendió los brazos para que el paquete cayera entre ellos -¡Perfecto! Lleva esto al departamento #69-18 y dices que es de la línea aérea SkyWest para que te puedan firmar el tiquete de entregado-

-¿Quieres que lleve esto al último piso? – Examinó la caja envuelta en papel estraza y alzó la vista para enterarse de que, prácticamente su pregunta había llegado a oídos sordos; Gobber había desaparecido –Creo que lo tomare como un sí – Paso el paquete sosteniéndolo con solo una mano y reviso el reloj de su muñeca, 8:44 a.m. si tenía suerte alcanzaría a tomar el desayuno en unos diez minutos. Sin más opciones puso en marcha su labor.

Se encaminó al pasillo principal para así tomar un elevador hasta el último nivel. Caminó como si el plano completo de toda la edificación se mantuviera en su cabeza y juraría que aun a ciegas sería capaz de llegar hasta su hogar sin un solo rasguño. Oprimió el botón con la sagita apuntando a lo alto, el borde se ilumino de un color azul y esperó pensando en lo innecesarios que son nueve elevadores en un mismo espacio. Una vez que las puertas automáticas del elevador se abrieron de par en par se aseguro de que su mochila se mantenía intacta en su hombro y se adentro en el ascensor; con la mirada buscó el numero 69, oprimió de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró únicamente en la música de fondo tan común en los ascensores; un fugaz mareo lo ataco al sentir como se atajaba en solo segundos; las portezuelas volvieron a abrirse y salió buscando ahora el 18 con sus ojos. Uno de los tres pasillos le llamo la atención y sin pensarlo siquiera encamino a sus pies; solo pasaron un par de minutos de confusión pura hasta que lo vio; el numero #69-18.

Los nervios lo atacaron con tan solo fijar su vista en el umbral. La puerta color chocolate era contrastada por las decoraciones plateadas de las líneas decorativas y la moderna perilla entre las mismas. El marco era rodeado por un vitral grisáceo y deslumbrante y la lamparilla redonda incrustada en el techo le hacía ver aun más misteriosa. Si, definitivamente un pent-house de lujo.

"_Solo entrega el paquete y pide la firma"_ Tenia que aceptar que se sentía fuera de lugar de pie anverso a la puerta, sopló asegurando su plan y tocó el timbre. Se estremeció hasta los huesos al escuchar una voz brusca y masculina por el intercomunicador.

_-_¿Quién es? – Preguntaron desde el otro lado con segura impaciencia, su mente se quedo en blanco -¿Quién es? – volvieron a preguntar con aun mas desagrado, aumentando el tono de voz.

_-_Yo… este, vengo a entregar un paquete… es, es de… de SkyWest – silencio fue lo único que hubo después de sus trepidadas palabras. Se balanceó adelante y atrás con sus mejillas infladas sin soportar la incomodidad ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar?

_-_… tienes que pensarlo, aceptar a otro patrocinador significaría más contratos por firmar, más trabajo no te ayudaría en nada – la sensibilidad de su oído aumento al reconocer la mismo voz del intercomunicador, la única diferencia era que esta vez el grosor de la puerta interfería en la claridad del entendimiento. Pegó el oído a la puerta, literalmente, el perfil de su rostro terminó adherido a la fría madera mientras se esforzaba por descifrar a la perfección sus palabras, por desgracia, tan entrado estaba que siquiera logro escuchar el movimiento de la perilla.

Cuando abrió los ojos dos pares de quinqués estaban inmóviles sobre él, uno de ellos solo bufó y procuró no apisonar accidentalmente alguna parte de su anatomía y salió del departamento con el ceño fruncido haciendo como si nada nunca hubiera ocurrido. Las manos de Hiccup tantearon el umbral alfombrado con desesperación buscando el paquete que había perdido durante su caída; sus manos atraparon el tobillo revestido de mezclilla de una persona y se maldijo avergonzado golpeando su frente en la calzada. Escucho una risita joven sobre él y se sonrojo a más no poder.

El joven se acuclilló y le extendió la mano. Su cabello negro era brilloso, manejable a la vista y caía como cascada por un costado de su rostro que solo influía más en la tez pálida de su piel, su nariz respingada parecía esculpida por los mismos artífices griegos al igual que sus labios carnosos y rosados, y sus ojos ¡Oh por dios! Sus ojos eran… increíblemente verdes y tóxicos. Terriblemente perjudiciales para las nuevas hormonas de Hiccup.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – mas que sorna… sus palabras emanaban cariño.

* * *

**Los que ya me conocen diran ¿Por que iniciaste otro long-fic? Buneo, vera:**

**Lei un libro que se llama "Maravilloso desastre" y una idea completamente nueva me llego a la cabeza pero dije "Mejor termino Cronicas de una Passion", me sente en mi escritorio frente a mi computador con el documento preparado para el siguiente capitulo y no me llego nada ¡Estaba en blanco! ese mismo dia compre un pequeño cuaderno donde escribi la primera parte de este capitulo y la inspiracion para mi primer fic regreso como arte de magia y fue asi como logre escribir el cap 11 de Cronicas de una Passion por eso les pregunte sobre la falta de imaginacion en la historia.**

**El punto es que, como ya voy a entrar a clases en una semana, publicare cada viernes, un viernes aqui y el siguiente en el otro fic para que una idea no atasque otras y pueda inspirarme facilmente ¿Que piensas de esto? si no estan deacuerdo hare el esfuerzo por terminar el otro y dejar este en espera. Despues de todo son mis niños consentidos.**

**¿Review? ¿Algo para eperanzarme con este fic?**

**Sa-yo-na-ra!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Idyllic Rather:**_

_**Departamento #69-18**_

_By_

_**.: Shatara-Hele :.**_

**.**

_**.: Capitulo 2 :.**_

_Cadena del Destino__Memorias Enfrascadas _

**.**

**.**

"_**Moto Gran Prix 2013 – Indiana**_

_**Indianápolis Motor Speedway**_

_**Patrocinador Oficial: Motos Yamaha y Monster Energy**_

_**Dorian Blackwell**__" _

_Supuso que el corredor en primera posición estaba vinculado con el seudónimo en medianas letras bajo el anuncio principal, y fue así porque, tanto el nombre, como los brillantes ojos tras la mica negra del casco, le eran prácticamente familiares._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Dorian – Hiccup no retiró sus ojos socarrones de Gobber aun teniendo la respuesta -¿Dorian Blackwell? ¿Motociclista estrella? ¿Novato en las carreras motoristas y próximo competidor en la Moto Grand Prix? – La imagen fugaz del cartelón enganchado al edificio cruzó su mente y recapacitó las palabras de Gobber. ¿Enserio un famoso corredor vivía en Lake Point Tower?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

–_¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – suspiro con pesadez y resignado extendió los brazos para que el paquete cayera entre ellos -¡Perfecto! Lleva esto al departamento #69-18 y dices que es de la línea aérea SkyWest para que te puedan firmar el tiquete de entregado-_

"_Solo entrega el paquete y pide la firma"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Cuando abrió los ojos dos pares de quinqués estaban inmóviles sobre él, uno de ellos solo bufó y procuró no apisonar accidentalmente alguna parte de su anatomía y salió del departamento con el ceño fruncido haciendo como si nada nunca hubiera ocurrido. _

_El joven se acuclilló y le extendió la mano._

_-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – más que sorna… sus palabras emanaban cariño._

**.**

**.**

Aun que le hubiera fascinado tomar la pálida mano que gentilmente le ofrecía ayuda, la idea de saber cómo reaccionaría lo petrificaba y después de haber caído torpemente dentro de un departamento ajeno no mejoraba las cosas, por el contrario. La vergüenza lo carcomía y provocaba estragos en su estómago como si hubiera tragado algo putrefacto en ese mismo instante. _"¡Levántate y lárgate!" _Le gritaba su subconsciente pero parecía estar hilvanado a la alfombra roja del pórtico.

-¿Estas bie…? –

-S-si… muy, muy bien, gracias – se dio impulso con sus brazos y piernas y se tambaleo sosteniéndose de las paredes hasta terminar casi completamente de pie, en cualquier momento evitó la mirada del otro sujeto e intento no imaginarse su prejuiciosa mueca para terminar el malentendido sin recuerdos amargos. –Perdón, no era mi intención – El paquete ahora se hallaba tendido en el suelo con la envoltura dañada; rezó para que el interior no se tratara de algún objeto frágil similar al cristal o peor. –Solo venia para entregar esto – a la velocidad de un parpadeo regresó acuclillado al piso y recogió el paquete revisando cada uno de sus seis lados sacudiéndolo con suavidad. Una vez de pie rebusco en el bolsillo de su suéter marrón el tiquete para ser firmado y de una vez por todas salir de ese intimidante lugar.

La mirada de su contraparte permaneció curiosa y divertida por las actitudes perdidas de Hiccup. Su ceño se fruncía, ladeaba la cabeza y sus labios se torcían en una ridícula y perfecta sonrisa; el más joven de ambos hacia el ridículo, lo sabía, pero eso no le quitaba lo encantador e interesante. Sin poder evitarlo, Hiccup sonrió al sentir el tacto del delicado papel y desesperado lo extrajo del fondillo extendiéndolo al dueño del pent-house.

-Es de SkyWest, firme aquí por favor – señaló la línea en blanco en la base del papel bajo las cientos de letritas impresas que nadie leía y esperó impaciente; se dio cuenta de lo idiota que se veía porque en teoría ninguno de los dos portaba bolígrafo… bendito bolígrafo. – Ah, bueno… yo tengo… - balbuceó descolgando el morral de su hombro al momento de equilibrar el paquete, de nuevo, en una mano.

-Bien, ¿Dónde firmo? – la pregunta lo dejó ligeramente confundido y sin olvidar la búsqueda de algún objeto digno para suscribir consideró oportuno contestar su pregunta con una mirada perdida. No había por que sorprenderse, se consideraba una persona por demás despreocupada de horizontes que no se trataran de su propio circulo personal así que el tratar con una estrella nacional no le interesaban en lo más mínimo sus muecas y palabras… siempre y cuando mantuvieran el mismo ritmo.

El morral cayó de sopetón al suelo y fue olvidado el tiempo que Hiccup necesitó para mantener firme la caja cubierta de estraza donde el mayor tomo apoyo para formar, con elegantes movimientos de su muñeca, una refinada firma que permanecería impresa por el resto de una vida. Hiccup tomo el papel y dejo el paquete en poder de su dueño original. El joven volvió a echar mano del morral supino en el tramo del recibidor; silencio, lo extraño era que para nada pertenecía a una afonía incomoda… como si se conocieran a la perfección y no necesitaran de palabras para entender los pensamientos ajenos. ¿Química? Definitivamente.

Hiccup se giró para tornar la perilla y salir con el estómago engarrotado de tantas emociones estrepitosas cuando, los pasos huecos de cuatro personas retumbaron del otro lado de la puerta; gritos de más y palabras obscenas salían de voces jóvenes y novatas que, lo más probable, no tenían ni idea de su significado tan tosco y grotesco.

Un río de electricidad estática se paseó sin pudor por su columna. Sin darse cuenta, un brazo rodeó su cintura al tiempo que, otra más soslayaba incluso su respiración, la estrecha espalda se encontraba aproximada al pecho del otro hombre y no le quedó otra salida más que mantenerse inmóvil aun muerto de pánico; supo al instante que forcejear no tendrían ningún efecto positivo.

La presión sobre su cuerpo aumentó cuando unos golpes colisionaron contra la puerta, esta vibró por la fuerza e Hiccup juró sentir el cuerpo contrario tensarse en exageración. Sus sentidos se vieron desplomados luego de sentir el aliento caliente, fresco, del otro hombre contra su oído; el hormigueo fue placentero, tanto, que el color en sus mejillas no se hiso esperar y formo un tono rojizo que desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

-Shhhh… -el soniquete, silencioso y sensual, fue disminuyendo cada vez mas de nivel hasta perderse por alguna parte del departamento, los músculos del más pequeño temblaron al ritmo, sin embargo, y en contra de su voluntad, se vio forzado a permaneces en la misma comprometedora posición tanto por la necedad del otro como por su ilógica sumisión.

**.**

**.**

Gobber nunca fue capaz de imaginar que algún día, sea cercano o distante, tendría que lidiar con personas tan deschavetadas y obsesionadas. Las consideraba muy problemáticas y difíciles de tratar. Un ejemplo de ello era ese mismo instante en el que perseguía con _disimulo_ a los tres adolescentes encarnados a la ropa grisácea y lerda.

El sabia, y había visto como los ojos de uno de los muchachos se desviaron vertiginosamente hacia su figura; era evidentemente imposible que fuera tan despistado como para no lograr ver a un ser humano con su tamaño de masa muscular. Al instante sus pasos se aceleraron, sus cuerpos se atiesaron y el recepcionista no se quedó atrás; si lo necesario era subir hasta la azotea y lanzarlos desde aquella altura de setenta pisos no se contendría y después bajaría para limpiar los restos de aquellos que quisieron contradecir a su ética de tranquilidad absoluta.

-Rápido…- murmuró uno de los jóvenes y se adentraron en uno de los pasillos. Gobber no supo cómo reprimir su mohín de sorpresa; esos niños, a pesar de no vivir por esos rumbos y mucho menos haber entrado al edificio alguna otra vez, sabían el camino exacto para trasladarse de la entrada principal al pent-house 18. Consideraría la idea de tomar foto a cada uno de los seres vivos que pisen el interior del condominio y lo obligaría a portar una identificación fuese quien fuese.

La caminata se convirtió en carrera una vez teniendo a la mira la puerta achocolatada enmarcada por cristal, los muchachos se deslizaron en un intento desesperado de ganar unos pocos segundos de ventaja arrugando la alfombra grana en la acción. Dos de los jóvenes terminaron estampados sobre la madera que conformaba la puerta principal haciendo un áspero eco quedando ligeramente confundidos mientras el otro acolchó su golpe con los traseros de sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! – gritó el tercero soltando manotazos al aire a diestra y siniestra alcanzado a sus compañeros que solo soltaron un quejido pesado embarrando sus rostros sobre la superficie; una imagen asquerosa. Gobber se encaminó echando chispas por los ojos, hecho una furia completa, esta vez no tendría piedad. Con pasos amenazantes se acercó a los adolescentes y el que asumía el conocimiento más despierto atinó a cubrirse el rostro con amabas manos.

-Largo… - ordenó sombrío siendo apoyado por las fulminantes luces amarillas del pasillo, su cara deslucida se vio resaltada por el efecto que las sobras provocaban, sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para que, con la mente renovada, el de mayor edad fuera capaz de alzarse con su par de piernas retando conscientemente a Gobber.

-Oblíganos…- el recepcionista empuñó sus manos hirviendo de ira.

-¡Maldita sea! Travis, vámonos amigo… se acabó- bramó otro de los chavales poniéndose de pie apoyándose en su rodilla. Este, con su mirada pacifica convenció al otro más joven que relajo sus hombros y los dejo caer rindiéndose bajo la mirada amenazadora de Travis.

-No sean imbéciles, ¡No podríamos estar más cerca! – sin más, intentó dotar un golpe de lleno a la cara del encargado que, con burla, detuvo su ataque sin problema alguno con una de sus manos. Comprimió sus dedos estrujando sin misericordia la diestra del muchacho. Travis contuvo el aliento por meros segundos antes de ser liberarlo y arrodillarse, fue ahí cuando Gobber detuvo su defensiva terminando completamente convencido de haber dejado su mensaje transparente en las mentes inmaduras –Bastardo…- insultó a Gobber masajeando sus nudillos antes de salir corriendo acompañado de su amigos. Asegurándose de haber mantenido el orden lo mejor posible sin llamar la atención, el hombre se alisó los ropajes y se encamino por el pasillo arreglando la alfombra remangada tarareando una cancioncilla de victoria.

**.**

**.**

La necesidad de mantener el silencio intacto fue vital para Hiccup, estaba ansioso por salir con la boca cerrada y los recuerdos olvidados. El agarre que lo mantenía inmóvil se aflojo y tomo esa oportunidad como la única; inmediatamente aparto el brazo de su cintura y zarandeó la cabeza para poder respirar de manera más cómoda; jadeó profundamente rogando por más espacio.

El joven de cabellera negra extendió sus brazos para liberarlo, sin embargo, su mirada flotaba en el aire como si fuera capaz de percibir el sonido con los ojos, miró en dirección a la puerta de caoba y con una sonrisa burlona trajinó hacia ella, asomó cauteloso su cabeza por el pretil de cristal y se dio a la tarea de asegurar el territorio como libre, una risita fue expulsada por sus belfos; cantaba victoria.

Hiccup arrancó el morral del suelo y se lo colgó en el hombro con un suspiro alivianado; le sobraban los deseos de echarle en cara, a gritos y golpes, la brutalidad con la que lo había tratado; _"sin vergüenza" _pensó, se limitó a considerar abandonada su resentimiento en la imaginación ideando mil y un formas distintas de hacerle pagar.

-Yo solo vine a entregar un paquete, con permiso – se comía con la vista la portezuela como si se tratara del más grande de los tesoros, camino a grandes y tiesas zancadas. Viró la perilla con mano sudorosa, sin embargo, para su mala suerte permanente, la naturaleza no estuvo a su favor y antes de cruzar la línea fronteriza del pent-house su estómago gruñó rogando por algo comestible.

**.**

**.**

Hace solo momento, por lo que él recordaba, estaba estupefacto por la invitación; después un silencio extrañamente oportuno en la parte delantera de un deportivo negro para cerrar con llave de oro en una cafetería a, más o menos, unas tres manzanas lejos de donde había iniciado todo. Resignación fue lo que le corrió por las venas al darse cuenta de que sus labios había rozado el borde de la tacita blanca con detalles bergamotas, pero escuchar las palabras _"comida"_ y _"desayuno"_ en una sola oración lo cautivaron lo suficiente como para olvidar cualquier cosa, por muy importante que haiga sido, y dejarse manipular fuera quien fuera.

El silencio no fue problema; el sujeto no optó por resignar sus preguntas y las dejo fluir con total naturalidad que, por cortesía, Hiccup respondió una a una, por supuesto, la situación merecía ser justa así que con cada pregunta que alegaba formulaba una para su interlocutor que respondía con una sonrisa de dientes blancos. El aire comenzaba a ser notable y el frio venia de la mano; Hiccup sintió alivio el haber elegido una mesa dentro de la cafetería, más específicamente contigua a uno de los grandes miradores principales.

-¿No te parece extraño? –preguntó Hiccup perdiendo su mirada en el exterior, observando como las sombrillas de las mesas se balanceaba al ritmo del viento. Las voces aunadas de los demás clientes con el choque de vajillas y cubiertos daban un ambiente apaciguador y clásico al local que de alguna forma, le dio más confianza a Hiccup.

-¿El qué? – preguntó intrigado, retirando la taza de café que encaminaba a su boca para dirigir su atención al muchacho. Se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre las mesa y su barbilla en lo alto de sus dedos entrelazados; Hiccup buscaba las palabras precisas para hacer el comentario absurdo que ya no podía borrar jugando con sus manos escondidas en las largas mangas de su suéter.

- El frio, bueno, es que… -

-Es nostálgico- terminó con un susurro, Hiccup asintió sorprendido. En el transcurso de la mañana compartida el más joven se había enterado que su acompañante pertenecía a la lista de novatos estrella del año en el motociclismo de velocidad, con una victoria hecha de oro desde su primera aparición pública y amante del Rally Raid; con un pasado esperanzador en Canadá. En un apartado de la conversación mencionó su participación en el circuito de Indianápolis y que en realidad parecía que su manager había _ideado un plan_ para que, después de todo, no fuera parte de aquella comercialización tan _truqueada_.

-Veo que no lo recuerdas- hablo de nuevo Dorian. Hiccup entrecerró sus ojos y hurgó en el rostro del otro con paciencia, curiosidad y nerviosismo… sus ojos se abrieron de golpe enganchado por los recuerdos escasos de un pasado infantil; no tenía pistas, pero si la imagen de esos ojos nublados por las lágrimas, era casi imposible que otro humano en la tierra gozara de ese tono tan peculiar…

-No me digas que… - la oración fue dicha con el ultimo recuso de aire que le había sobrado de su última respiración, por ende, exhaló con fuerza exponiendo su sorpresa. El otro asintió y soterró su mano en el fondo de la chaqueta negra, parecía que se debatía entre dos decisiones e Hiccup trato de proveerle ímpetu con la mirada, Dorian suspiro rendido y extendió un telar marrón oscuro con una palabra perfilada en un borde.

Dorian sabía que no había razón para sorprenderse, entusiasmarse o angustiarse más de lo debido pero no siempre te encuentras con la persona que desde hace años no es posible olvidar, Hiccup es esa persona y, de verdad, que nunca fue capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza, por más que lo intentara. De pequeño abrazaba la chalina en los momentos de tristeza, cuando la adolescencia llego a su cuerpo se maldecía por pensar de más y cuando la adultez estuvo por superarlo, tal parece que el destino, por muy ilógico que sonara, no quería que lo olvidara; la prueba de todo eso es que en esos momento lo tenía cara a cara recordando un vago momento de solo unos cuantos minutos.

-Toothless… -salió por instinto de sus memorias, ni siquiera de su memoria, llevaba años soñando con lo mismo que hasta considero la posibilidad de estar loco puesto que, cada uno de esos sueños, se había sentido tan vivido, tanto que, en las madrugadas se despertaba temblando de frio. -¿Cómo… como es que, en todos esos años…? – recogió de las manos ajenas su antigua bufanda pidiendo permiso, estaba en perfectas condiciones; Toothless se había encargado de eso… sin roturas ni manchas, tal vez decolorada por el paso del tiempo pero fuera de eso podría considerarse como nueva. Con sus delgados dedos delineó el bordado que plasmaba su nombre en tinte blanco contrastando con el fondo tejido.

-Se ha convertido en mi amuleto – agregó el motociclista y por alguna extraña razón Hiccup sintió que los colores se le subían a la cabeza –Estuvo conmigo en mi primer victoria…- comenzó su relato llamando la atención de Hiccup y sonrió con aflicción hacia el interior de la taza medio vacía –Dagur me sermoneo diciendo que no era necesario, que con o sin ella ganaría a como dé lugar pero sabía que la necesitaba cerca da mi… - Huir, Hiccup deseo huir de ese lugar a cualquier precio, sus ojos se sentía arder y se le nubló la vista por el pretensión de las lágrimas, todo se había mezclado… incluyendo…

-Nunca pude olvidar esa noche… - mencionó al borde del llanto, Toothless se alarmó, de alguna forma y sin duda alguna el conocerse no fue lo único que había ocurrido esa noche en Toronto, el joven lo decía con el simple de hecho de estar a punto de quebrarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – preguntó con un tono suave para intentar no presionarlo y que pudiera confiarle cualquier cosa, y su fuera necesario, se descarga con él… sintió la imperiosa necesidad de mantenerlo a su lado para apoyarlo en los momentos más difíciles y más placenteros, para compartir secretos y amargos recuerdos. Anheló el tocarlo, darle desde una palmadita en el hombro para alivianarlo hasta envolverlo en un abrazo posesivo –Si no quieres hablar de ello… -Hiccup negó con salvajismo y después habló ahora sin poder disimular el llanto… a esas alturas era imposible retractarse de sus palabras y acciones.

-Esa noche, después de conocerte yo…- seco sus lágrimas con la manga del suéter -Camine por los árboles del parque y… encontré a mi madre… muerta-

* * *

**Perdonenme! Perdoneme! soy mala, muy mala *eso todos los saben* pero esta vez me pase de la raya, en serio... mencione que publicaria cada viernes ¡Pero no lo hise! ¡Maldigan a la escuela no es mi culpa!**

**Escuela: Si maldiganme a mi, ¡Maldiganme! **

**Ven, la escuela lo dijo.**

**Tampoco el publicado en el otro fic, de verdad perdoneme, me quede a la mitad del cap 12 y no he podido continuar, enserio lo siento... aun no contesto sus comentarios pero ahorita me pongo a respondeles con gusto:**

**ValeryVampire: Que bueno que te gusto, espero y continúes conmigo, disculpa mi tardanza... Gracias por el coment. :D**

**Minamoto Kaoru: Buajajaja, me encanta plantarte la duda con mi gran intelecto (?) y aquí esta la continuación, espero haber aclarado tu duda. Te agradesco que tambien sigas esta historia :3**

**DraculaN666: Uhhhh, me encanta tu nombre, muy mesterioso, hasta entre en tu perfil, (buano, entro en el perfil de todos lo que me dejan review) pero el tuyo en particular me llamo la antencion o.O. Aqui esta la continuacion, espero y sigas conmigo, Gracias por el coment. **

**Buano, estos son los que contestare por ahora *los unicos que me dejarom XD* pero son aun con solo un seguidor uno continuaria la historia, Amo a mis niñitos consentidos (asi me dice mi abuela Xd)**

**Nota: quien conozca mi otro fic, agradecería que no lo mencionaran aquí quiero mantener las lineas, si esta es menos popular que se quede asi, y si la otra lo es mas, que se quede asi tambien... se los agradeceria. ^o^**

**Matta-ne**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Idyllic Rather:**_

_**Departamento #69-18 **_

_By_

_**.: Shatara-Hele :.**_

_**.**_

_**.: Capitulo 3 :.**_

_De Trabajo y Casualidades_

_Un río de electricidad estática se paseó sin pudor por su columna. Sin darse cuenta, un brazo rodeó su cintura al tiempo que, otra más soslayaba incluso su respiración, la estrecha espalda se encontraba aproximada al pecho del otro hombre y no le quedó otra salida más que mantenerse inmóvil aun muerto de pánico; supo al instante que forcejear no tendrían ningún efecto positivo._

_**.**_

_-Largo… - ordenó Gobber._

_-Oblíganos…-_

_-¡Maldita sea! Travis, vámonos amigo… se acabó-_

_-No sean imbéciles, ¡No podríamos estar más cerca! –_

_**.**_

_-Veo que no lo recuerdas- hablo de nuevo Dorian. Hiccup entrecerró sus ojos y hurgó en el rostro del otro con paciencia, curiosidad y nerviosismo… sus ojos se abrieron de golpe enganchado por los recuerdos_

_-No me digas que… -_

_**.**_

_-Nunca pude olvidar esa noche… - mencionó al borde del llanto, Toothless se alarmó._

_-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –_

_-Esa noche, después de conocerte yo…- seco sus lágrimas con la manga del suéter -Camine por los árboles del parque y… encontré a mi madre… muerta –_

**.**

**.**

_**Daley Plaza, Chicago - Estados Unidos**_

Toothless se volvió paranoico, no sabía dónde estaban o por qué razón exactamente se había detenido en esa plaza, ni la lógica de ese silencio tan gélido entre ambos… sencillamente lo había acompañado. No presionó a Hiccup, no habló, ni le insistió. Solo se retiraron de la cafetería y, sin rumbo, caminaron a donde sus pies los guiaban; para cuando Toothless recobró su conciencia todo dejo de importarle.

El celular, dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su camisa deportiva, vibró por doceava vez en todo el transcurso de la mañana, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a contestar el mensaje, es más, el mismo se comprometió a no sacar el móvil teniendo a Hiccup en ese estado tan desalentador a un lado suyo. Después de que el joven había vivido aquel áspero ataque de sentimientos encontrados Toothless le sugirió salir a dar una caminata tranquila, con un intento inmenso de confortarlo; tal parecía que tenía resultado.

El café que Hiccup sostenía entre sus manos desprendía un vaho perfumado y cálido que le sosegaba al tener un suave contacto con su rostro cabizbajo; con impíos intentos, trató de regular su respiración, sorbió las lágrimas y encorvó su espalda dejando caer sus parpados con aparente tranquilidad. Todo lo que se encontraba escondido y bajo llave dentro de la Caja de Pandora había salido volando después de diez largos y embusteros años. Los recuerdos sometidos y los sentimientos pasados se liberaron de un salto atacándolo con golpes intangibles.

Sin poder evitarlo, Toothless lanzaba miradillas fugaces a los hombros acongojados de Hiccup anhelando ser más que solo una compañía; se sentía culpable, desesperado. Suspiró con avidez y se permitió viajar al pasado, al único que de verdad le importaba; recordó cada frase, cada movimiento, cada sonrisa y cada lamento.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tiempo? – Hiccup no iba a mentir, no lo recordaba, ni siquiera le llegaba una vaga idea; todo terminaba estancado en la imagen del rostro pacifico de su madre sin vida ni color. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y enredarse más en el abrigo marrón con el que cargaba su cuerpo –"¿Por qué lloras?"… ¿Lo recuerdas? – Hiccup volvió a negar.

_…Tal vez… sea mejor dejarlo así…_

**.**

**.**

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices muchacho? – El modelador finalizó su presentación mirando a Toothless con ojos brillantes y convincentes. Su postura era recta y elegante, sobrevestía un esmoquin negro y un aceptable mogote de gel le sostenía la melena oscura en un formal peinado, que más bien parecía el lengüetazo de un animal descomunal; sin embargo, ni siquiera eso llamo la atención del motociclista -¿Joven? –

-Como sea… - fue su respuesta. Después de un suspiro que descargó todo su aburrimiento, deslizó la silla cromada decidido a salir de la oficina. El vicepresidente de la línea aérea SkyWest había comisionado una reunión por medio del paquete que Hiccup le entregó el día anterior, que termino siendo un modelo a escala de uno de los aviones de la compañía. Toothless se sintió ultrajado, al parecer, a los ojos de la mayoría de hombres cuarentones, él seguía siendo un novato en las relaciones sociales y económicas.

-¿Qué? – El mohín de ingenuidad en el hombre irritó a Dagur; bufó con fuerza y siguió los mismos pasos de Toothless para salir de la sala. Las manos del vicepresidente golpearon la mesa donde descansaba el proyector diminuto -¡Esperen! – Toothless se giró con hastío –No lo han considerado aun… por favor, piénselo –

-No es necesario pensarlo, es sencillo, su petición ha sido negada – proclamo burlón Toothless. El vicepresidente afónico con sus palabras, chirrió los dientes furioso al darse cuenta de la jocosa y despreocupada actitud que el muchacho había tomado hacia la "negociación" que había propuesto –Después de todo… soy solo un novato ¿No?- Una rencorosa sonrisa partió sus labios y se encamino a la salida siendo perdido de vista por el hombre de apariencia elegante.

-Maldito… - fue rabia, tal vez rencor, lo que le hiso perder la cabeza y lanzar con furia la taza de café que estalló contra la pared inmaculada alborotando a la joven secretaria que se adentró sin pedir permiso a la oficina. Los dedos huesudos de sus manos se hundieron en su cabellera desarreglando el peinado con decepción y furia. Vagó por la oficina, golpeó la mesa, los muros, todo para descargase, la pobre mujer también se obligó a soportar los insultos y gritos de su jefe hasta que este mismo le reprendió por entrar a la sala.

-¡Comunícame con el otro corredor! ¡Date prisa y llama al imbécil de Travis! -

**.**

**.**

"_Bien, estas aquí, solo relájate"_ Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro como si echara a volar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con el fracaso en su primer día de trabajo. Pasó la palma de su mano sobre su camisola y pantalones asegurándose de mantenlos lisos y sobrios, por ultimo peinó con los dedos su cabellera castaña ¡Perfecto! Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que…

La tienda abriera…

"_Vine demasiado temprano"_ Hiccup sentía que una espesa aura de incompetencia lo rodeaba, tan espesa que llegó a creer que las personas eran capaces de verla. No era su culpa, durante toda la noche el dormir fue más una guerra entre su cuerpo y su sub-consiente en la que ninguno venció; era desalentador. El viento comenzó a soplar alborotando sus cabellos y atacando la calidez en su cuerpo, colocó una de sus manos en el cuello de la chaqueta con un agarre firme y esperó.

Los pasos resonantes de tacones femeninos llegaron a sus oídos alertando a Hiccup y rezó porque se tratara de una de las demás asistentes de mostrador. Según le había dicho, aquella tienda de música era, tal vez, la más conocida en aquella área de Illinois y el esperaba a que eso le trajera un buen dinero a sus manos por que no pensaba mantenerse de su padre por toda su vida.

-Creo que estas entusiasmado ¿No? – La voz de la joven fue opacada por el sonido de las llaves al abrir la puerta del establecimiento. Hiccup contestó con un continuo "Si" que se fue debilitando conforme se adentraba en el local; se detuvo un momento a observar las decenas de posters exhibidos por dentro del vitral, explosiones de colores e imágenes alocadas parecían más bien el papel tapiz en la habitación de un adolecente rebelde… vaya que si… ¿Ejemplo? Su primo.

-Mi nombre es Astrid… mucho gusto – extendió su mano en señal de saludo e Hiccup contestó alegre de que no hubiera silencios incomodos entre ambos; podría adaptarse.

-Hiccup… - dijo el mientras Astrid se paseaba por los estantes de discos buscando el mando de las luces; se veía tan… vacío -¿Hay más asistentes? – el fulgor de las bombillas encendidas le caló en los ojos y una vez con la vista optimada pudo apreciar la verdadera bodega de la que se trataba, no por nada los Records World Music era la tienda musical más concurrida.

-Si… hay muchos más trabajadores en este local, con dos no bastaría… espera a que pase de las doce y me entenderás – Hiccup asintió y sin poder evitarlo vago entre los estantes deduciendo así, que se trataba de un laberinto en el que necesitaba desesperadamente hacerse experto. Había de todo tipo de música, desde rock hasta pop y de ahí al jazz, nombres de artistas que no conocía que parecían más trabalenguas que nombres en sí y en las portadas de discos se lograba apreciar la extravagancia, simpleza o elegancia de cada uno.

-¿Vienes novato? – Hiccup se extrañó ante el sobrenombre pero después se rio a la par con Astrid y siguió el camino por donde ella le indicaba –Este es el aparador donde se cobran a los clientes, a ti te toca estar aquí mientras te acostumbras al ambiente- para el chico era incluso apto decir que aquel estante traspasaba incluso el largo de su sala del living, Astrid le dio un toque a su hombro indicándole que continuaran, así lo hiso. Entraron a una especie de vestidores con gises casilleros numerados y bancas luengas de madera –Aquí podrás cambiarte de ropa por el uniforme, tu casillero será el número doce… te daré un consejo, es preferible que llegues temprano porque después de eso el vestidor de hombres se vuelve un completo desorden, por no mencionar el terrible olor a sudor –

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta – continuaron caminando por el pasillo. Cada pared cargaba con un posters, sino es que más, con un estilo diferente al ser separado por las puertas del depósito de intendente, la sala del comedor, los baños de dama y caballero, el vestidor de mujeres y hasta un estudio de música. –Astrid ¿Por qué…?-

-¿Los dibujos en las paredes…? – Hiccup asintió –El dueño de la tienda está obsesionado con la imaginación, si se puede decir así, según parece ha permitido a sus trabajadores dibujar cualquier loca ocurrencia para que no parezca un negocio solo de "imagen" ¿Comprendes? – Hiccup negó con la cabeza y se detuvo frente a un grafiti. Las letras eran combinaciones de estilos distintos, con colores roqueros y vivaces:

_ Idyllic Rather _

-¿Idílico? ¿Qué quiere decir? – Astrid alzo sus hombros compartiendo la duda, sin embargo la fascinación no bajó de nivel y aun después de perderlo de vista sus ojos imprimían la imagen en su mente -¿Y tú siempre abres cada mañana? – preguntó recordando que Astrid fue la única que había llegado para darle inicio a la jornada.

-No, cada semana le toca a alguien distinto… bien, hemos terminado, ve a cambiarte y nos vemos en el aparador, no han de tardar los demás – Hiccup asintió y se retiró completamente ofuscado de información.

**.**

**.**

1: 30 p.m. y la bodega parecía más un mercado callejero donde vendían fruslerías y trastos baratos que una tienda de música en medio de Chicago "Astrid tenía razón" pensó mientras mantenía una fila de no más de diez personas aguardando a ser atendidas, nunca llegó a creer que un negocio musical ganaría más que uno de comida rápida. Entregó la bolsa con el logotipo de "Records World Music" a un muchacho veinteañero y agradeció su visita; este se fue irradiando felicidad.

-¿Cómo te va muchacho? – preguntó Mulch, el gerente principal del establecimiento, supo enseguida que lo ponía a prueba teniendo cara a cara a uno de los clientes. Era una regla, no mostrar agotamiento, enojo, tristeza, inconformidad o aburrición frente a los clientes. Fingió una sonrisa y evadió por todos lo medio ser sarcástico.

-¡Oh! Muy, muy bien, esto es entretenido y divertido, espero y nunca acabe- al parecer su intento fatídico de no usar un tono sarcástico falló rotundamente; Mulch sonrió y regresó a su oficina como si nada. La señora a la que Hiccup atendía mantenía sus ojos fuera de órbita y le arrancó con molestia la bolsa con el CD Thriller de Michael Jackson. Hiccup pidió disculpas antes de ver como la mujer salía furiosa marcando cada uno de los pasos; suspiro resignado y continuó su trabajo.

-No te preocupes chico, esa mujer siempre regresa… -habló Tuffnut, un trabajador más en la tienda –Lo extraño es que siempre se lleva el álbum Thriller de Michael Jackson… - Hiccup rió. Un hombre de actitud altiva entró por la puerta llamando la atención de los jóvenes; Tuffnut bufó –El deber llama – dijo antes de volar como superman barato hasta el recién llegado.

A pesar de tratarse de un trabajo bastante arduo había compañeros que aligeraba el ambiente como Tuffnut y su gemela, incluso ese muchacho llamado Fishlegs que para nada encajaba con la actitud rebelde de los hermanos. Astrid también había sacado su instinto alegre pero ese mismo día descubrió, gracias a los jueguitos de los gemelos, era mejor mantenerse alejado de la joven a un radio de dos metro para no salir lastimado en sus peores días.

Así paso el tiempo; treinta minutos, dos horas, cuatro horas y justo antes de retirarse un muchacho pasados de los veinte años lanzó al mostrador un par de discos. Hiccup estaba a punto de reclamar su salvajismo, que extrañamente le recordó a Toothless, sin embargo, prefirió reflexionar las posibilidades de salir lastimado al darse cuenta de semejante tamaño corporal.

-Dame esto dos… -Hiccup contesto con un "Por supuesto" suave y contenido, marco el número de serie de cada uno en la computadora, sumo lo precios y engrapo el tiquete a la bolsa. Antes de mencionarle el precio el timbre de un celular interrumpió la compra y el joven, a regañadientes, contestó, sin tener la decencia de quitar el altavoz.

_-¡Travis! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde te has metido pedazo de idiota?! –_ Travis, se veía divertido con la molestia de la persona del otro lado de la línea _-¡¿Sabes que he tratado de contactarte desde hace horas?! –_

-Tranquilo viejo, solo estoy comprando un CD… ¿Cuánto va a ser? – Hiccup le hecho una segunda mirada al marcador de precios.

-Cuarenta dólares – Travis tomó su cartera de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y le entregó un billete de cincuenta aun escuchando los insultos a través del teléfono móvil. Arranco la bolsa del mostrador y se encamino a la salida.

-Quédate con el cambio – Hiccup abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa _"Pero si son diez dólares" _–Hay más de donde salió eso… - contesto el otro con un guiño, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Hiccup se inmovilizo con el dinero en sus manos _"¿Qué le pasa a este gente?"_

**.**

**.**

Desistió ante el cansancio dejándose caer en su cama y convenciéndose de que se trataba del mismo paraíso abrazó una blanca y mullida almohada. Se regañó así mismo porque solo eran las siete de la tarde y ya estaba hundido entre las cobijas, sonrió al recordar que solo tendría que trabajar tres días por semana, eso quería decir que al día siguiente podría dedicarse al descanso… que terrible condición física.

Uno toque, dos toques, tres toques a la puerta y su humor descendió considerablemente al punto de querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Hiso un puchero y golpeo su cabeza contra la almohada esperando a que la persona desistiera y se marchara. Cuatro toque, cinco toques, seis toques y bufo antes de tomar asiento asiendo decidía entra abrir o no hacerlo. Siete toques, ocho toques, nueve toques, diez toques… su paciencia se terminó.

"Solo quiero descansar" chilló y arrastró los pies hasta el umbral… cantó gloria al no escuchar otro golpe pero se sorprendió al ver como un pequeño papel era deslizado por la abertura entre la puerta y el suelo del departamento, en cuanto la sombra se retiró, Hiccup se apresuró a tomar la nota y leerla:

"_Te espero en la orilla de Harbor_

_A las 8:30 p.m._

_Toothless"_

* * *

**!Gracias por sus review!**

_**DraculaN666**_

_**Guest**_

_**Lauleed (te amo :3)**_

_**Loti-miko (Gracias)**_

**Es un honor que les guste mi fic, y se que no tengo perdón por el abandono pero es que tuve un ligero trauma*aun lo tengo :3* con una serie nueva que se acabo ¡POR QUE! ¡TORITOOOO!**

**Tiene que haber una segunda temporada de Free! por favor, el que no se imagino por lo menos una sola pareja yaoi en este anime... ¡NO ES FUGOSHI! estubo muy entretenida y dramtica... en serio. En ninguna otra serie grite, llore, reí, brinque como en Free! me atrapo, de verdad que me atrapo y la musa pervertida que tengo me ataco con rayos pervertidores(?) de RinHaru.**

**¡Pero no abandonare este fic! *todos la abuchean por mentirosa***

**TT-TT yo tambien los quiero.**

**Gracias por darle a fovoritos y seguir la historia ^-^**

**Matta-ne**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Idyllic Rather:**_

_**Departamento #69-18**_

_**By**_

_**.: Shatara-Hele :.**_

**.**

_**.: Capitulo 4 :.**_

_**Indagar en la Supefice del Pasado**_

**.**

_-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tiempo? – Hiccup no iba a mentir, no lo recordaba, ni siquiera le llegaba una vaga idea; todo terminaba estancado en la imagen del rostro pacifico de su madre sin vida ni color. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y enredarse más en el abrigo marrón con el que cargaba su cuerpo –"¿Por qué lloras?"… ¿Lo recuerdas? – Hiccup volvió a negar._

_…Tal vez… sea mejor dejarlo así…_

_**.**_

_-Maldito… - fue rabia, tal vez rencor, lo que le hiso perder la cabeza y lanzar con furia la taza de café que estalló contra la pared inmaculada alborotando a la joven secretaria que se adentró sin pedir permiso a la oficina._

_-¡Comunícame con el otro corredor! ¡Date prisa y llama al imbécil de Travis! - _

_**.**_

_Las letras eran combinaciones de estilos distintos, con colores roqueros y vivaces:_

_ Idyllic Rather _

_-¿Idílico? ¿Qué quiere decir? – Astrid alzo sus hombros compartiendo la duda, sin embargo la fascinación no bajó de nivel y aun después de perderlo de vista sus ojos imprimían la imagen en su mente_

_**.**_

_-Dame esto dos… -Antes de mencionarle el precio el timbre de un celular interrumpió la compra y el joven, a regañadientes, contestó, sin tener la decencia de quitar el altavoz._

_-¡Travis! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde te has metido pedazo de idiota?! –_

_**.**_

_Hiccup se apresuró a tomar la nota y leerla:_

"_Te espero en la orilla de Harbor_

_A las 8:30 p.m._

_Toothless"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Harbor, Chicago – Estados Unidos**

La belleza con la que se alzaba el crucero _Mystic Blue _era, más que deslumbrante, atrayente y seductora; y por ello Hiccup intentó no ilusionarse con la idea de ser una de las afortunadas personas en subir al crucero. La tonada de las olas al impactar con la playa le pareció relajante y alzó la mirada para distinguir un jardín de estrellas incrustadas en el cielo nocturno; una imagen semejante se reprodujo en su mente, era el mismo cielo de las granjas en Toronto.

-¿Te gusta? – Hiccup volvió su cabeza a sus espaldas encontrándose con la brillante mirada de Toothless, sus palabras se negaron en salir por un par de segundos, ahogándose en sus propias ideas de contestar a la pregunta por demás sencilla. Sonrió e inhaló con dificultad antes de darle una miradilla al mar. Asintió complacido.

-Si… ¿Por qué…? – Hiccup señaló con sus ojos el horizonte marino; Toothless rió por lo bajo y caminó al lado de Hiccup balanceándose a cada paso; no lo miró, sus parpados permanecieron cerrados y su respiración templada. Hiccup sintió una corriente, como si Toothless liberara energía con fluidez hacia su punto izquierdo. Las luces de la ciudad a sus espaldas marcaba perfectamente la sombra sobre la agitada superficie del mar; figurando un baile.

-No lo sé… hace mucho tiempo que no tenía ese sentimiento de nostalgia… tal vez fue la necesidad de no permanecer solitario… o también porque había olvidado lo bien que se sentía ser solamente yo… - Hiccup perseveró en silencio; ¿Qué tenía que ver él con eso? Antes de dignarse a preguntar Toothless de nuevo habló – Me sentí como un niño otra vez ¿Sabes? Ese día que te encontré en la puerta del departamento… vinieron a mi mente esos recuerdos y fue como regresar en el tiempo… tú provocaste esto, fuiste tú el que me recordó que aun soy una persona como cualquiera que camina en el parque, o se levanta cada mañana para trabajar en una oficina… gracias -

-Bueno… -Hiccup llevó su mano a la nuca y balbuceó con nerviosismo –No es como si yo lo tuviera planeado… - Ambos rieron y prevalecieron en silencio por unos minutos. A diferencia de otros, este era oportuno, apacible, seguro. Las mejillas del joven castaño se colorearon de un suave rosado que pasó desapercibido por Toothless.

-¿Estás listo? – A Hiccup no le cruzó ni la más mínima idea de que abandonarían ese rincón apartado de Harbor para dirigirse a otro lugar, hasta ese momento en que escuchó la pregunta salir de los labios de Toothless. Sus ojos brillaron sin su propio consentimiento y antes de contestar, ahora consiente de sus reflejos delatores, bajo su cabeza queriendo ocultarse en lo profundo de su suéter beige.

-Fingiré estarlo… - Toothless asintió agradecido y con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Hiccup, completamente desorientado, prefirió no mirar, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se arrepentiría de haberse presentado a pedido de un completo extraño… por qué era un extraño ¿Verdad?, solo mantuvo una relación diminuta durante muy poco tiempo y por encima de todo estaban los años que habían transcurrido después de eso… si simplemente un extraño, un desconocido que por casualidad recordó después de… tanto, tanto tiempo.

"_Esto no está bien"_

La luz amarillenta de los faroles el borde del muelle les marcaban un camino luminiscente sobre el asfalto y la madera, sus pasos irregulares creaba un ritmo distinto a cada segundo y el frio en el viento les congelaba los sentidos. Hiccup redujo sus manos al fondo de los bolsillos del suéter, caminando en completo silencio. Tantas cosas que quería preguntar… que quería saber… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? ¿Tu color favorito? ¿Tu música preferida? Tanto que inquirir y tan pocas agallas para hacerlo. ¿Por qué?

-Ammm… Toothless… -Hiccup se mordió la lengua con fuerza arrepintiéndose por haberlo llamado ¿Qué diría ahora? Toothless, en cambio, mantenía en sus facciones un gesto de inmensa tranquilidad que se transformó en una de alegría profunda al escuchar la voz de Hiccup llamándole, le dio una mirada atenta –Bu-bueno, me preguntaba… que, ¿Có-como cuánto tiempo llevas en esto? Quiero decir… las carreras – Toothless detuvo su caminar en seco, observando el cielo y preguntándose lo mismo; nunca había reparado en eso. Para él, siempre fue competir y nada más, no había una razón en especial más que esos deseos inmensos de verse a sí mismo del otro lado de la meta, con una larga fila de perdedores a su espalda y por ello, no creyó importante el contar cuantos años llevaba con esas ideas. Años. ¿Hace cuantos que dejo de ver a sus padres? ¿Hace cuantos que el título de estrella se la había subido a la cabeza?

- No tengo idea… - con la cabeza hizo una seña a Hiccup para seguir caminando, así fue – Comencé con las competencias callejeras, apostando y gastando en dinero en refacciones y comida; para ese entonces vivía con mi familia… Nunca me detenía, cada noche era un reto y la oportunidad de tener más billetes en la cartera - El corazón de Hiccup se aceleró al sentir la comodidad de Toothless en sus palabras – Dagur llegó sin aviso, anunciando las carreras de principiantes en el circuito de Indianápolis, yo acepte sin consentimiento de mis padres y escape. Fue ahí, en el circuito, donde me di cuenta que, comparado con los corredores profesionales, yo no era nada, no sabía nada –

-Este… Toothless… si no quieres seguir hablando, está bien, de todas formas no es obligación tuya hacerl… -

-No, quiero que conozcas más sobre mí – _"¿Por qué?" _ El nerviosismo invadió por completo la mente avergonzada de Hiccup, a pesar de eso, continuo escuchando, agradeciendo la confianza que Toothless le prestaba; de una u otra forma encontraría la forma de pagarle todo lo que había hecho en solo dos días ¿Quién diría que el recuerdo de Toothless se convertiría en la motivación de Hiccup?

"_Llegar a ser como él, tan alto como él"_

-¿Y? ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Por qué Chicago? – Hiccup vaciló un poco en contestar a la pregunta. Era inevitablemente doloroso recordar sus razones, las que se hallaban enganchadas a su difunta madre; ni siquiera su padre tenía idea ¿Sera Toothless el primero en saberlo?

"_Al parecer si"_

-Por mi madre… era una gran artista de pintura, con una increíble imaginación. Todos los días dibujábamos juntos; admiraba su trabajo, pero estaba empeñada en guardarlo solo para su familia, mi padre y yo. No tenía intenciones de ganar dinero con su talento, mucho menos ser reconocida por ello… - Toothless tenso sus músculos con esas últimas palabras; fue completamente distinta a él… todo lo contrario –Con el tiempo también fue el dibujo lo que me apasionó. Hasta la última gota de mi ser se lo dedicare al arte... todo mi esfuerzo es y será por mi madre-

El los ojos de Toothless una chispa de fascinación se encendió con fiereza… eran contrarios, completamente opuestos. Hiccup tenía metas, planeaba su futuro con antelación; Dorian Blackwell no, el, simplemente, se dejaba llevar y dejar su suerte en manos del destino

_Y este le había regresado a Hiccup… aunque no tuviera ni la más inapreciable lógica. _

-¿Ahora puedes decirme a dónde vamos? – pregunto curioso Hiccup, distinguiendo al final de muelle la figura reluciente del crucero _Mystic Blue_. Toothless dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, mirando a los ojos verdes de Hiccup e haciendo una inclinación juguetona y alegre.

-A una cita en mar abierto -

* * *

**Hola gente bonita de Fanfiction! *ayperosieestanbiensexys* ¿Me extrañaron? *silencio* TT-TT veo que no mucho... que importa... gracias por esperar, es que quiso esperar, el que no... bueno ¡Hay un dios que todo lo ve!**

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews... ahorita mismo les contesto:**

**_Fanatico_ z: ¡Creando nuevas generaciones yaoistas! XD ntc... me alegra que te hayas animado a leer el fic, ¡Arigatou! en este capi no hay sorpresas pero pronto las habrá... no comas ansias. ¡Gracias por tu review! *beso,beso***

**_Hino9494_:¡Me encanta que te encante! aquí esta la conti ¡Se agradece tu review! *beso,abrazo***

**_Luz ady_: Es bueno saber que esperarías ****tanto *****me alaga* pero no soy tan cruel como para abandonarlos por un año. ¡Te gusta mi forma de escribir! yei yei yei ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! aquí esta la conti espero y la hayas disfrutado.**

**Por supuesto tambien se les agradece a los que le dieron a favorito:**

Captain Sui Freely GothorumDaemon Lauleed Lynne Laughter Marcela-Hawk Nessuno-san -chan Usagi Mitzui ValeryVampire XxNaokoxX

**Y no pienso ignorar a los que seguirán la historia :)**

Captain Sui DUO V.P.V.M DraculaN666 Freely GothorumDaemon Holocaustgirl Lauleed Loti-miko Lynne Laughter Micasse ShirayGaunt

**Hay algunos que les dieron tanto a favoritos como seguir, ¡Se les agradece! Los amo a todos *saluda como miss universo* espero tener listo el otro cap mas pronto que este :D**

**P.D. Los capítulos serán mas cortos e ahora en adelante, de no ser por esta decisión no hubiera publicado hoy *suspira dramáticamente***

**Sayonara! ^.^/**


End file.
